Union of Socialist and Communist Republics
Established in 2037, the Union of Socialist and Communist Republics could be considered a direct successor to the Soviet Union, which was disbanded over forty years prior. Origins After the impact of ''The Big One ''in 2021 and the subsequent economic boost to the United States (only compounded by the subsequent forming of The Western Federation), Russia found itself self behind both economically and technologically, with poverty, lawlessness, and unemployment reaching heights not seen the collapse of the Soviet Union in 1991. Many residents of The Russian Federation, especially older members, found themselves experiencing nostalgia for The Soviet Union, with a poll conducted in 2025 listing a whopping 88% of residents longing for a return of the Soviet Union. Following Vladimir Putin's official embracing of The Communist Party of the Russian Federation in 2028, support towards the relatively fringe party shifted dramatically. For the next ten years, Russia reformed itself into a communist regime in a scale not seen since the collapse of the Soviet Union in 1991. This escalated until 2038, when Russia declared Ukraine as "rightful Russian territory", and annexed the country. In prior decades, this would have attracted attention from the United Nations, although only a few years prior the organisation had begun collapsing, and while it technically continued to exist until the mid 20th century it was almost entirely powerless in stopping conflicts. The Western Federation, which in some capacity filled the niche of the defunct United Nations had no ability (or perhaps interest) to protect Ukraine, as many of their armed forces were preoccupied in restoring order inside their own borders. They did, however, officially condemn the annexation. History With the absorption of Ukraine, an event that was curiously supported by a majority of Ukrainian citizens (a fact that many attribute to the fact that Ukraine was suffering even more than Russia from economic exclusion), the Union of Socialist and Communist Republics was officially formed. The Socialist Party of Ukraine was put in power by Russia, which was almost certainly designed to rule as a puppet government to The Communist Party of the Russian Federation. In the subsequent decades a vast amount of other ex-soviet states would join the Union of Socialist and Communist Republics willingly, desperate for any degree of political and economic stability. Some countries that had already collapsed were grouped together and reformed by the Union of Socialist and Communist Republics, and in many cases the Union brought much-needed stability to the regions, even in cases of hostile invasion. Even the death of Vladimir Putin in 2043 was not enough to stop the spread of the USCR, with Viktor Belinsky rising to power within hours, ruling the USCR with an iron fist. By the 2050's The Union of Socialist and Communist Republics had been fully established. The countries of Kazakhstan, Kyrgyzstan, Tajikistan, Turkmenistan, Uzbekistan, Moldova, Ukraine, Armenia, Azerbaijan and Georgia were all united under the collective banner of the Union of Socialist and Communist Republics. This was, and continues to be into the 22nd century the largest superpower in the world. Many believe that the only reason that they have not invaded elsewhere is due to resource constraints. Despite this, anyone fighting against the Union of Socialist and Communist Republics will find them a fearsome adversary. Category:Union of Socialist and Communist Republics Category:Superpowers Category:Nations